The Cursed Angel
by GothEmo33
Summary: It was when Dark was born... After he met Rika, his life had totally changed, before he did, his existence meant nothing at all, he thought...
1. Chapter 2

The Cursed Angel

PROLOGUE:

"Being alive… I think it's painful and agonizing. What's my purpose being in this world? Why was I born? Why can't I just die? Every time I tried to escape this curse, I just ended up trapped in this cage. I can't stand this anymore. I wished that this had never happened. I just want to believe that this is my worst nightmare."

Blood was running down from his face. The chains that wrapped his black wings tightly made them bleed. The cuts left on his arms turned into scars. A large pool of blood formed around him. And there he was, lay dying inside the dark prison.

A few minutes later, the prison bars opened. His eyes widened. A few guards with black robes with hoods covering their faces went in and released the blood-stained chains. He tried to stand and stable his self when one of them kicked his stomach until he fell again. One of them pulled his dark blue hair and hit his head against the wall.

"Tell me boy, was it you who killed the King?" the guard asked in a harsh voice.

"I-it wasn't me… I'm telling the truth," his throat was so dry that he could hardly speak.

"Liar!"

"I swear it wasn't me, I…"

"Do you know what kind of punishment you will receive for killing His Majesty?!" one of his hands reached out to his wing and grasped it really hard until it bled again.

"No stop it! It wasn't him who killed my father!" a girl screamed from behind.

"Well, do you have any evidence Your Highness?" he said with an evil grin across his face.

The young girl shut her mouth closed. There wasn't actually much evidence to proof that he was innocent.

"I was there when he was murdered! He wasn't the one who killed him! He was trying to save him!"

"Then who did?"

"I-I'm not really sure, but it's true, he wasn't the one. I'm sure of it!"

"…Very well," the guard turned to face the teenage boy.

"Guess it's your luck this time, but don't think that I've let you off the hook, boy!"

Then they all left one by one with disappointment. The girl ran to him, she wiped the blood on his face with her hands. She hugged him tightly. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh, Dark… What have they done to you?"

He kept silent.

"Thank you, Rika... Before I met you, my existence meant nothing. But after that, you've really changed my life," the boy thought, as he slowly closed his eyes.

(The story starts)

"So, when will the ritual begin?" a woman asked.

"It is beginning…" the man grinned.

"Black Wings… This will be the world's greatest artwork ever, by the Hikari," he whispered to his self.

Rumors said that the Hikaris were the ones that can give life and souls to artworks. Black Wings was their best artwork until now. It took form of a skeleton with horns, and a sword pierced through the ribs diagonally. The right limb was totally gone, while the left limb was only left half. The elegant black wings glowed beautifully.

It was 12 p.m at night. The whole family surrounded the artwork, and started the ritual. After a few minutes, a dazzling light beamed from the artwork. A gonging sound filled the whole room. It grew louder until it sounded like tearing metal. They all closed their ears and eyes shut in a useless attempt to block it out. The light's colour split in half, the right one white, and the other was black.

"No, this isn't right! Why was it interrupted?" the man shouted.

They were all terrified, puzzled of what had just happened. And so they decided to seal away the artwork, fearing that its powers might destroy everything.

(40 years later…)

"Hey mom, come on let's hurry! We're gonna miss it!"a little girl exclaimed. She stared at the Chuuou Art museum. The wind rustled through her long hair and almost blew her hat. She ran towards the museum.

"Whoa, what in the world is that?" a boy whispered, pointing at the Black Mirror, which had been used to seal away the Black Wings.

"It's called the Black Wings, made by the Hikari family," his father replied. Both the girl and the boy looked amazed.

"This was created 40 years ago. Rumors said that the family that made this stunning piece of art had the ability to give souls and lives to artwo…" before the tourist could finish her explanation, a sudden light beamed from the artwork, even greater than it was 40 years ago. Everyone heard two screaming voices from it, they were all confused and terrified at the same time. The light became bigger and began to destroy everything around it.

Some people were dazzled by the light. Then, two figures like wings appeared. One was black, and the other was white. After a few moments two figures of young teenage boys showed up, the white winged was wearing white, angelic clothes. While the black winged was wearing dark clothes. Both of them flew at the opposite direction, away from each other and disappeared.

CHAPTER 2:

The black winged boy twitched. He started to move his fingers, and slowly opened his eyes.

"W-what the… Where am I?" he wondered. He tried to stand up, and leaned on a tree, then he started to examine what's around him. He grasped his right shoulder. Since it was the first time he acquired his wings, it ached so much. It felt as if his back had been burned. He tried to fight against the pain.

PS : Sorry my story's still in progress, and it's my 1st story so plz be nice to me, some more chapters are comin soon...


	2. Chapter 1

**THE CURSED ANGEL**

****

It was when Dark was first born... After he met Rika, his life changed... (meh im not good at summaries. so, yeah D)

* * *

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Being alive… I think it's painful and agonizing. What's my purpose in this world? Why was I born? Why can't I just die? Every time I tried to escape this curse, I just ended up trapped in this cage. I can't stand this anymore. I wished that this had never happened. __I just want to believe that this is my worst nightmare."_

Blood was running down from his face. The chains that wrapped his black wings tightly made them bleed. The cuts left on his arms turned into scars. A large pool of blood formed around him. And there he was, lay dying inside the dark prison.

A few minutes later, the prison bars opened. His eyes widened. A few guards with black robes with hoods covering their faces went in and released the blood-stained chains. He tried to stand and stable his self when one of them kicked his stomach until he fell again. One of them pulled his dark blue hair and hit his head against the wall.

"Tell me boy, was it you who killed the King?" the guard asked in a harsh voice.

"I-it wasn't me… I'm telling the truth," his throat was so dry that he could hardly speak.

"Liar!"

"I swear it wasn't me, I…"

"Do you know what kind of punishment you will receive for killing His Majesty?!" one of his hands reached out to his wing and grasped it really hard until it bled again.

"No stop it! It wasn't him who killed my father!" a girl screamed from behind.

"Well, do you have any evidence Your Highness?" he said with an evil grin across his face.

The young girl shut her mouth closed. There wasn't actually much evidence to proof that he was innocent.

"I was there when he was murdered! He wasn't the one who killed him! He was trying to save him!"

"Then who did?"

"I-I'm not really sure, but it's true, he wasn't the one. I'm sure of it!"

"…Very well," the guard turned to face the teenage boy.

"Guess it's your luck this time, but don't think that I've let you off the hook, boy!"

Then they all left one by one with disappointment. The girl ran to him, she wiped the blood on his face with her hands. She hugged him tightly. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Oh, Dark… What have they done to you?"

He kept silent.

"_Thank you, Rika... Before I met you, my existence meant nothing. But after that, you've really changed my life,"_ the boy thought, as he slowly closed his eyes.

_(The story starts here:…)_

"So, when will the ritual begin?" a woman asked.

"It _is_ beginning…" the man grinned.

"Black Wings… This will be the world's greatest artwork ever, by the Hikari," he whispered to his self.

Rumors said that the Hikaris were the ones that can give life and souls to artworks. Black Wings was their best artwork until now. It took form of a skeleton with horns, and a sword pierced through the ribs diagonally. The right limb was totally gone, while the left limb was only left half. The elegant black wings glowed beautifully.

It was 12 p.m at night. The whole family surrounded the artwork, and started the ritual. After a few minutes, a dazzling light beamed from the artwork. A gonging sound filled the whole room. It grew louder until it sounded like tearing metal. They all closed their ears and eyes shut in a useless attempt to block it out. The light's colour split in half, the right one white, and the other was black.

"No, this isn't right! Why was it interrupted?" the man shouted.

They were all terrified, puzzled of what had just happened. And so they decided to seal away the artwork, fearing that its powers might destroy everything.


End file.
